Can There Be A Fairytale Ending?
by amygerrard
Summary: Delena. Set between mid and late season 2. Characters might be a bit OOC compared to the show as they think about their feelings for each other.
1. Original Ending

**_Something which just came into my head.. Set between the middle and late Season 2. Please read and review etc... Reviews would help, especially with constructive criticism, so I can improve! Anyway, enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong>(Damon POV)<strong>

Lying in bed, I feel a sense of contentment inside me as I feel the warm body lying on top of me and the smooth hair which is currently running through my fingers. I long for this to be enough to fill the aching void inside my chest but it just doesn't feel _right_. As I open my eyes I realise why. The strands of hair gliding through my fingers are not the long, dark tresses I yearned for but the shorter, strawberry blonde ones that I had come to somewhat recognise.

As my mind finally began to move from my musings back into reality I realise that the warm body lying on top of mine just doesn't _fit_ quite right with mine. The reason why is because this is my distraction and not the woman who has captured my heart. _Elena_.

I hear the constant hum of a heartbeat that I have become so attuned to but I feel the void in my chest expand as I realise the origin of the perfect melody that is her heartbeat. My brother's room. Just the thought of her in his arms makes my chest constrict. God, I need a drink, but first to get rid of my distraction.

I quickly detach myself from Andie and compel her to leave. It's easier than to have to deal with her trying to use every weapon at her disposal to persuade me to allow her to stay. It would just be harder for me. Sleeping with a woman is supposed to be intimate and there is only one woman I would want to share that with but currently she is sharing that intimacy with my younger brother.

As I hear the door close with Andie's departure, my eyes fall upon the only thing that will put my mind to rest so I can collapse into a dreamless slumber. Bourbon. However, as I retrieve it from the corner of my room, my vampire hearing picks up on a slight variation in the melody I love. As I hear the almost soundless pads of her delicate feet, I turn to my door to see the face which haunts my dreams in the most beautiful way. The face which provides images of what our life could be together and I know that no amount of alcohol could ever make me forget her for one second.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elena POV)<strong>

As the noises from next door finally cease I think that maybe I might actually be able to fall asleep. However, my brain has other things in mind such as constant thoughts and questions about Damon and I think that I'll be lucky if I can catch even a _wink_ of sleep. Why am I thinking about Damon? I'm lying in bed with his brother, I shouldn't be thinking about him. However, as my mind tries to conjure up thoughts about Stefan, the only thought that comes to mind is about the arm which is wrapped tightly around my waist. This gesture used to give me comfort and used to make me feel safe. The key words being _used to_. Instead the gesture now makes me feel trapped and I can't help but think that I fit better into Damon's arms at the Miss Mystic Falls dance than I have _ever_ fit into Stefan's arms.

As I lie in Stefan's bed I can't help but think that it doesn't feel _right_. I'm supposed to lie in his arms and feel the sheer intimacy of such a simple interaction but all I can feel is the need to escape, more specifically into the arms of the raven haired, blue-eyed man in the next room. Right, I really need to stop thinking, but what can I do? Water, water should help and if not, there is always Damon's very expensive alcohol collection.

I slowly detach myself from Stefan's arms as I hear the front door close, rather loudly, which I can only assume was Andie leaving after fulfilling her duties to Damon. Okay, I might just skip the water and head straight for the alcohol because I really do not like the jealous feelings which are bubbling up inside of me at the thought of her hands all over him. I creep out of Stefan's room and tip-toe down the hall but I pause slightly at Damon's slightly ajar door. As I see his flawless face turn towards me, I am overcome by all of the memories from my dreams of what our future would be like and I can't help but yearn for them all to be true.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

The piercing gaze between chocolate brown and ocean blue eyes would be enough to start a fire. The desire for each other and longing for the future they could have together is written all over their faces and for one shinning moment, all of the barriers between the two are demolished. They are facing each other, hearts laid bare and the connection between the two is unlike anything ever encountered. However, the spell is broken as they both turn to carry on with their duties and as they both let themselves drown in the thoughtless slumber of alcohol, the longing becomes clear.

They each long to be in each other's arms and to be able to live happily ever after but some stories will never have the fairytale ending. Their ending is undetermined because it all comes down to one question. Will love be able to conquer all?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading :) amygerrard x<em>**


	2. Alternate Ending

**_Right, this is an alternate ending to the first chapter. The start is the same but the endings have a bit more Delena interaction. Read and review please :) If you review please tell me which ending you prefer. Enjoy!_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Damon POV)<strong>

Lying in bed, I feel a sense of contentment inside me as I feel the warm body lying on top of me and the smooth hair which is currently running through my fingers. I long for this to be enough to fill the aching void inside my chest but it just doesn't feel _right_. As I open my eyes I realise why. The strands of hair gliding through my fingers are not the long, dark tresses I yearned for but the shorter, strawberry blonde ones I had come to recognise.

As my mind finally began to move from my musings back into reality I realise that the warm body lying on top of mine just doesn't _fit_ quite right with mine. The reason why is because this is my distraction and not the woman who has captured my heart. _Elena_.

I hear the constant hum of a heartbeat that I have become so attuned to but I feel the void in my chest expand as I realise the origin of the perfect melody that is her heartbeat. My brother's room. Just the thought of her in his arms makes my chest constrict. God, I need a drink, but first I had to get rid of my distraction.

I quickly detach myself from Andie and compel her to leave. It's easier than to have to deal with her trying to use every weapon at her disposal to persuade me to allow her to stay. It would just be harder for me. Sleeping with a woman is supposed to be intimate and there is only one woman I would want to share that with but currently she is sharing that intimacy with my younger brother.

As I hear the door close with Andie's departure, I throw on some jeans and head to the parlour to get that well needed drink. I had just collapsed onto the sofa with the bottle of bourbon, I would definitely be needing more than _one_ drink, when I heard the slight variation in my favourite melody. I listened as she quietly padded across the landing and down the stairs and couldn't help the slight smirk at the thought of her trying to be quiet when two vampires with vampire super hearing also lived here. However, as she rounded the corner into the parlour the smirk was wiped off my face as I took in the image of her in her very delicate and flimsy pyjamas. The very sight of her made my heart feel as if it would start beating again just so it could skip a beat. She truly looked like an angel in her little pink and purple shorts and top. If only she was _his _angel.

* * *

><p><strong>(Elena POV)<strong>

As the noises from next door finally cease I think that maybe I might be able to fall asleep. However, my brain has other things in mind such as constant thoughts and questions about Damon and I think that I'll be lucky if I can catch even a _wink_ of sleep. Why am I thinking about Damon? I'm lying in bed with his brother, I shouldn't be thinking about him. However, as my mind tries to conjure up thoughts about Stefan, the only thought that comes to mind is about the arm which is wrapped tightly around my waist. This gesture used to give me comfort and used to make me feel safe. The key words being _used to_. Instead the gesture makes me feel trapped and I can't help but think that I fit better into Damon's arms at the Miss Mystic Falls dance than I have _ever_ fit into Stefan's arms.

As I lie in Stefan's bed I can't help but think that it just doesn't feel _right_. I'm supposed to lie in his arms and feel the sheer intimacy of such a simple interaction but all I can feel is the need to escape, more specifically into the arms of the raven haired, blue-eyed man in the next room.

Right, I really need to stop thinking, but what can I do? Water, water should help and if not, there is always Damon's very expensive alcohol. I slowly detach myself from Stefan's arms as I hear the front door close, rather loudly, which I can only assume was Andie leaving after fulfilling her duties to Damon.

Okay, I might skip the water and head straight for the alcohol because I really do not like the jealous feelings which are bubbling up inside of me at the thought of her hands all over him. I creep out of Stefan's room and tip-toe down the hall and the stairs. When I finally reach the bottom I can't help but smirk at the thought of trying to be quiet in a house where two vampires, who have vampire super hearing, live.

As I turned into the parlour I froze as I saw Damon relaxing on the sofa with a bottle of bourbon. More importantly, _shirtless _Damon relaxing on the sofa with a bottle of bourbon. I stared at him and saw the man behind the vampire, the man he still was, even if he didn't believe so himself. If only he was _mine_.

* * *

><p><strong>(Third Person POV)<strong>

Damon was the first to speak but of course, being Damon it was his playful banter reserved especially for Elena.

"Cute pjs."

Elena couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks and she shifted nervously and muttered a very soft and very quiet "Thanks," as the blush on her cheeks became increasingly rosier. However, somewhere in the back of her mind she felt like she had heard that comment from him before but that thought didn't take up a whole lot of her attention, mainly because Damon was _shirtless_. She had to admit he did look very hot, not that she would ever tell him that, his ego was already too big.

"Fancy joining me?" Damon asked, as he raised the bottle slightly.

He expected her to decline but as she gave him a jerky nod, he quickly made room for her on the sofa. A frown immediately passed over Damon's face when she reached her hand towards him. Unsure of what to do, he turned his puzzled expression towards her and was greeted with a little huff as she reached for the bourbon.

"My, my, Elena. I never would've pegged you for a late night drinker." Damon said.

She just shrugged a little and gave him one of her shy little smiles which were reserved for _him_.

Time passed quickly as the two drank, shared stories and laughed. Before either of them knew it they were snuggled together on the sofa, Damon's arm was around Elena's shoulders as she was buried firmly into his right side.

Slowly, but surely, the alcohol effects began to take their toll on their bodies and they slowly sunk lower into the couch, still intertwined. As they lay in each other's arms and slowly drifted to sleep, the final conscious thought from their brains were that their bodies fit perfectly and it felt _right_.

Now that they knew what it was like to hold each other and find their perfect fit, how could they give that up? The answer was, they _wouldn't_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for taking the time to read this fanfiction :) amygerrard x<em>**


End file.
